This time, I win
by Evilkat23
Summary: "They will destroy you." Zep scoffed and grabbed the door handle, preparing to shut it closed, but, not before smirking at his twin. He then spoke one last time, before slamming the door shut and leaving Finch alone in the disgusting bathroom. "Yeah, well, how can they do that, if they think I'm you?"
1. Chapter 1

Finch groaned slightly as he came to. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn't see, he knew his eyes were open, but, he couldn't see anything, so, he was either blind or was in a dark room. He was going with the latter. Felt the floor below him, tile, dirty tile, but, tile nonetheless. He felt behind him, his fingers grazed something smooth and cold, it felt different than tile. Was it metal? He couldn't tell. Moving his hands around some more, he found another smooth surface, this one was unforgettable. Porcelain, by the feeling of it, he guessed it was a bathtub? So, he was in a bathroom?

He got to his feet, something rattled when he moved, he became aware of a heavy weight around his left ankle. He kicked his good leg and something rattled. Was he chained to something!? Leaning down the best he could, he grabbed the chain and tugged at it, using his hands, he followed the uneven feeling of the metal chain till it stopped at something cylinder, made of metal, maybe a pipe?

Biting his lip, Harold ran his finger's through his hair, how did he get here? He was taking a stroll through the streets, he remembered somebody calling for help, he limped towards the voice, then, he blacked out. Now, he's here, in the dark. Out of reflex, his finger went up to where his earwig was, of course, it was gone along with his phone, so any hope of calling for help was futile.

Out of nowhere, the whole room lit up, making Finch cry out and put his hands over his eyes. The bright lights very unwelcoming.

Once he was sure his eyes could handle the light, he opened them. At first, everything was blurry, then he realized that his vision wasn't going to clear anytime soon, his glasses had been taken off, it took him until now to realize it. Still, the place he was in, blurry or not, was undoubtedly a bathroom, the white tiles and the toilets that surrounded the room, Harold was right about the bathtub being right behind him. He could also make out a giant red pool in the middle of the floor, blood? He looked towards the door and could see a blurry person standing by the door way. He didn't need his glasses to know just who was standing there, the height, the build, the blurry color of the hair.

"Zep!" Finch spat, uncharacteristically.

"You don't seem so happy to see me, brother, I mean it's only been eleven years since we last talked, I figured you'd be somewhat happy to see your one and only twin still alive..." Zep said, getting closer to Finch, Finch felt his blood run cold when he noticed that Zep was not only wearing his glasses but his suit as well. Looking down, Finch was only wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Unchain me...Now!" Harold demanded, trying to get close enough to his twin brother, but fell short when the chain stopped him.

"No, You're going to play this game, by the rules..."

"Game?! You think this is a game!?"

"...I am one of Jigsaw's predecessors, and he has allowed me, this final game."

Harold found himself dumbfounded, he could only mouth one word.

'_Jigsaw?' _

The Jigsaw killer, the most notorious killer, well, technically, he didn't kill anyone. No, He only kidnapped them and put them in traps of torture, forcing them to injure themselves in such great lengths that they would wish they were dead. The thing was, the Jigsaw killer was dead. He died eight years ago. Yet, Zep is saying that he's a predecessor?

"I can see the look on your face, you're confused, I'll make it simple. When Jigsaw died, he left me a note, of course, I opened it, inside were instructions, but, the game could only be played if I found you, so, for eight years, I've been looking for your sorry ass. Then, I got wind that you died in some freak explosion, I thought that all hope had been lost," Zep paused in mid sentence and started to look around, he stepped in to the blurry puddle of blood, it made Finch cringe because he was sure those were his shoes that Zep was dirtying.

"Then, Imagine my surprise, when about a week ago, I find...you, walking a dog, talking to a man and a woman. I couldn't believe it, my twin was alive...and the game could go on. So, I followed you around, carefully though, I soon found out that you and that man...What do you call him? Richard? Reeves? Doesn't matter, you and him don't separate easy and he seemed quick to notice if something was...up...Then, I found your little hideout, After about a week of following you, I found out most of your schedule, you are kind of predictable, you know that? That was when I decided to put my plan into action. Tonight, and wouldn't you know it. It worked. You ran right into my plan! ...Now...We let the game begin." Zep said, looking at Harold.

"You always were Insane..." Harold said, Zep just laughed and then shook his head, glaring at Finch.

"You don't get it...In this game, I win! In this game, I get to see what is so great about you, I could never understand it, why dad praised you so much, why he would always ask me to be more like you...Now, I get to see just how great you are-"

"You can't be me! Zep! You could never be me! You don't know the stuff I do! Nor could you understand it!"

"From what I saw, You just sit in that dusty library all day and then sometimes leave with Reeves-"

"It's Reese, Zep, You can't be me, You can't even remember a simple name...It doesn't matter...You won't fool them, Reese, Shaw, Fusco, and Bear, they will see passed your disguise in a millisecond." Finch growled, growing tense. Zep only smirked and got close to Finch's face.

"You act like I'm a stranger to your ways, Harold, you act like we never grew up together. I know you enough to mimic your every move. Right down to the limp." Zep said, walking back towards the door, hands in his pocket, Finch growled at him.

"There is one more thing that you should know."

Zep stopped and turned, his hand on the sliding door to the dirty bathroom.

"What's that?" Zep asked, leaning against the door, Finch narrowed his blue eyes and stood up straighter.

"They will destroy you."

Zep scoffed and grabbed the door handle, preparing to shut it closed, but, not before smirking at his twin. He then spoke one last time, before slamming the door shut and leaving Finch alone in the disgusting bathroom.

"Yeah, well, how can they do that, if they think I'm you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I've seen the season finale, I have. But, for the sake of argument lets say that this takes place before they lost the library, ok?_

When Reese and Shaw entered the library, they both knew that something wasn't right. When they made it to the main room, instantly they knew something was wrong. The computer monitors were all off, and there was no sign of Finch, Bear jumped up and paced around the two of them. Both Reese and Shaw patted the dog.

"Finch, running late? That's new..." Shaw said walking towards the crack board, he brows furrowed when she noticed that it still had yesterday's information on it.

"He normally has the board clean by now..." She observed. Bear suddenly perked his ears up and let out a low growl, it was enough to get both of their attention.

"I'm sorry that I'm late..." They heard Finch from the entrance coming up. John frowned, it sounded like Finch, but, yet, it didn't. It sounded more or less like someone impersonating Finch. If that made any sense. When Finch came into view, it made John do a double take for a second he could of sworn Finch wasn't limping. He also looked, different if that made sense, yes, it looked like Finch, but at the same time, it didn't.

Bear let out another growl, then, with little to no warning, lunged at Finch, barking and snarling, he would of bitten the older man if Reese hadn't of grabbed the dog's collar just in time.

"Bear! Beneden! Down! Bear!" Reese ordered, the dog continued to bark and growl at the older man, making Finch take a step back. Shaw took out her gun and pointed it at Finch.

"Who are you?" Shaw asked, Reese looked at her and then narrowed his eyes.

"Shaw, it's Finch." Reese said trying to hold a barking Bear back.

"No, no it's not! Bear would never attack Finch and you know it Reese!" Shaw growled, keeping her gaze on Finch. Reese looked between Shaw and Bear, then he looked to Finch.

"You can't be serious. It's me. I'm me! There aren't two of me." Harold sternly said as he looked at Reese and Shaw. There was a silence between the three of them, Bear finally calmed down, but, was whimpering and yipping slightly. Shaw brought her gun down and slowly started to walked towards Finch, once she was face to face with him, she narrowed her eyes and then shook her head.

"No...I can't tell what it is, but, you aren't Finch...Reese, you have to back me up here, just look at him." Shaw demanded.

"Ms. Shaw. Please, It's me, maybe...Bear...is just going stir-crazy..." Finch muttered, keeping his distance from the dog. Shaw just started shaking her head.

"No...No, only an idiot will believe that." Shaw growled, clenching her fists.

"Shaw, Let's go and talk somewhere." Reese said grabbing Shaw's arm, leading her and Bear away from Finch.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Reese spoke to Shaw, his voice calm.

"What's gotten into you? Just up and assuming that's not Finch?"

"That's NOT Finch, I've been around him long enough to know that, that man, is not Finch. How does he look like him? I don't know, but, I'm trusting my instincts right now, that's. not. Finch."

"Then what? A demon walking around in Finch's skin? Shaw, that is Finch, understand that-"

"-Let's test him." Shaw said, stopping Reese in midsentence.

"What?"

"Lets. Test. Him. If you believe it's him, then, put him to a test, ask him something only Finch will know."

"No, Shaw, I'm not."

"Then, I'm not staying here, I'm sorry, but, that's not Finch, I'm going to find the real Finch." Shaw whispered, walking out, but, not before grabbing Bear's leash.

"I think it'd be best if Bear stayed with me for a while." She said hooking Bear up and walking out with the dog. Reese only shook his head as Shaw walked out of the door. He walked back to where Finch was, the man was now sitting at the computer, for a second, Reese could of sworn that Finch looked confused.

"Any new numbers?" Reese asked Finch, the man looked up, once again, Reese saw a look of confusion on Harold's face, but, it quickly vanished.

"Uh, No, not yet anyway." Finch muttered, Reese found himself frowning, still, he got up and walked over towards a window, looking out of it, Reese found himself speaking.

"You know, today is Lila's third birthday. Can you believe she's turning three already?"

It took a couple of seconds for Finch to respond.

"I know, she's getting to be so...big..."

Not facing Finch, Reese kept his frown on his face, Shaw might just be right, not only did Finch not correct Reese on Leila's name, but, it wasn't even her birthday. He had to get to Shaw.

"I'm going to head out, Call me if any new numbers pop up, Ok?" Reese said walking towards the door.

"Yes, Reese."

Reese had no clue why, but, what Finch, or whoever this man was, had just said, infuriated him to no end.

-Transition-

Finch did all he could, he yanked on the chain, tried to pull it off, he tried to cut it off with a near by hacksaw, but, nothing worked. He found himself sitting on the edge of the tub, letting out shuddered breaths. He needed to calm down, if he didn't then he would most likely have a panic attack, he can't have one, not now.

He let out low deep breaths and started to rock back and forth. What if Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw never figure out the difference between him and his brother? No, No, He couldn't think like that, both Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw were smart, smart enough to know an imposter when they see them. Besides, Zep isn't exactly the smartest man in the world, he wouldn't know how to use the machine or all those computers in the library. Though, that didn't make Finch feel better, in fact, it made him feel worse, A number could come up and Zep wouldn't know what to do, a number could die because of what Zep is doing at this exact moment.

Finch felt his heart rate quicken at the thought, putting his hand over his heart, he let out low breaths, trying his best to calm down. This was like Root all over again, only this time, there was a high possibility of Finch not coming out of this one alive. Was Zep even going to come back for Finch? Was he just going to leave his twin here alone to rot? To waste away?!

Finch put his hands to his throat now, his breathing erratic, took deep breaths, he tried so hard to calm himself down. In the end, he found himself on his hands and knees, letting out loud heavy breaths, the room felt like it was spinning. Knowing it was completely useless, he gave in, and started yelling for help. His voice echoed around the empty tiled room, before he knew it, he was sobbing, very un-Finch like.

"Please! Let me out!" Finch sobbed, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away.

"ZEP!"

-Transition-

Zep let out a loud scream as he threw Finch's glasses halfway across the empty library, no doubt shattering them, his brother was fucking blind, he couldn't see a damn thing out of those damn glasses, and now he had a headache because of them. That wasn't the only reason he was pissed, no, those two, Shaw and Reese, they are catching on to him and fast. If it wasn't for that god damn dog, he would of had this pulled off already. Letting out a sigh, he sat down in his seat and rubbed his temples. He needed a drink.

Knowing his brother probably didn't have any liquor in this god forsaken library, he got up and walked out of the library, no, he was not staying in there another minute. Time to hit up the liquor store, good thing Finchy had a credit card on him.


End file.
